


Power Play

by I_am_sorry



Series: This war of us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, M/M, Master/Slave, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: [Ancient Rome.]The thing is Cassious doesn’t like him anymore, and funnily enough this should be good news, but in reality is only a bitter realization. Aedan days are good though, he does his chores and then he is left well alone. He has earned the respect of the household as one of the oldest slaves. Cassious has owned him for eleven years.





	Power Play

The thing is Cassious doesn’t like him anymore, and funnily enough this should be good news, but in reality is only a bitter realization. Aedan is not getting any younger, pushing twenty-six, he is practically an old man, he should be seeing for his future, maybe his freedom-papers, who knows?

A new life somewhere?

Cassious Aurelious Felix is done with his infatuation of Aedan, has been done for a while now, many springs have passed in fact since Cassious did anything more than stare unflinchingly at him --and as far as he knows the new flavor of the month is a fresh Concubinnus of sixteen years, with light-brown hair a lithe body and full red lips. The boy is from the north, a present for Senator Faustous on Cassious twenty-five birthday just two cycles ago. The boy didn’t take his to his duties very well though; the entire household could hear his enraged screams the first night Cassious took him to his rooms, it had been an ancient tongue the one the boy had talked in, had cursed in, in fact.

An ancient tongue of a dying culture, Aedan had known the basics of it a long time ago, not enough though as it wasn’t the tongue of his people but sufficient to go by. That night he had noticed with startling clarity, and just a little bit of sadness, he could no longer understand what the boy was saying. He had forgotten most of the words; it only meant Aedan had been a slave for a very long time.

Aedan days are good though, he does his chores and then he is left well alone. He has earned the respect of the household as one of the oldest slaves. Cassious has owned him for eleven years.

Aedan supposes he can be traded too.

Many house-holds would be interested in him; he is educated to an extent in roman-customs and still strong enough to make heavy jobs. He is tall and broad shouldered, strong and healthy, and while the boy in Cassious bed is soft, Aedan is not really anything like that, has never been –and yet he held the flaming passions of the master of the house for seven straight years. He hated this. He told himself he did.

“Aedan?” Aurelia, the house-hold first cook and main superior calls him.

He only nods, showing his attention.

The woman shakes her head and mutters to herself while pointing some clothes and scented perfumes and oils. “The master said to prepare his Concubinnus for a party with his friends,”

Aedan just stares at her, and hesitates. “The boy?”

Aurelia nods. _“Yes, the boy.”_

And Aedan can only imagine really, how far worse the screams of the boy will be this time. Cassious is planning to share his new toy with the other senators.

Aedan shudders at the memory of his first and only party with Cassious. He had complied to anything Cassious wanted of him afterwards if only Cassious didn’t take him to one of those parties again. And uncommonly enough the master had accepted and honored his wishes.

Aedan just sighs, takes the clothes and other implements and goes.

He has a task to complete.

The boy, _Madden_ is his name the boy says, is petulant and just rolls his eyes when Aedan explains slowly what is supposed to happen that night when Cassious comes home with his Senator friends.

“I understand! I am not an idiot!” The boy, _Madden_ , huffs. “So what? You are going to have me nice and ready for those ugly old men, well go ahead, it’s not so bad once you get used to it, Cassious has brought for me many things already, just because I let him between my legs without fussing. I can get something bigger out of this. It could be worse.”

Aedan doesn’t dare say anything to that, what can he say, anyway?

The boy is smart, already playing power-plays with their master. Aedan never really learned how to do that, too proud, too shy, too slow to see Cassious as another simple malleable man.

By the end of Aedan ministrations, Madden looks and smells wonderful. Like temptation or an offering to appease or win of the Senators, whatever Cassious wants out of this night. Madden makes a sight to behold, with a short toga that almost doesn’t cover his long legs, half of his chest on display and all of his body (soft fair skin) golden with oil.

Aedan nods his respects to the poor boy and then goes to finish his other chores.

***

It’s late at night, the moon high up and above and Aedan is already on his little room, resting on his cot with his eyes closed when Aurelia comes looking hurriedly for him.

“The master asked for the other Concubinnus to be prepared,” Aurelia tells him. “I am sorry to bother you after your chores but all the other staff is helping me in the kitchen or cleaning the pool of the Villa, and plus you are the only one who knows how to prepare those boys and girls.”

Aedan accepts the woman’s request easily. “It will be ready in minutes.”

Aurelia bits her lower lip. “I heard today is really important for the master, he is trying to make the senate approve of a new law.”

Aedan nods. “I will do my best.”

Aurelia smiles relieved. Aedan knows, the woman looks in Cassious the son she never had. “Thank you.”

Cassious has ten boys and girls in total for this kind of purposes, when not for this though, they are just normal house-hold servants but tonight Aedan tries to make them look like anything but servants. They look like alluring and high-class courtesans, beautiful girls and boys, with lovely clothes and perfumes and luscious mouths.

Aedan is proud of his work and coincidentally enough he presents the courtesans just in time.

Madden looks exhausted between all the men in Cassious party, nude and full of bite marks, he is servicing an older man with his mouth at the far left when Aedan ushers all the boys and girls inside.

He vows to the senators and turns to leave quickly, he feels sick by all this (he has never really liked this kind of parties), when a much younger man than Cassious calls him to stop.

And Aedan, just a slave, does stop by the orders of this man, a free roman man.

“Cassious,” The younger man says. “Why have you never showed us that slave of yours to play with?”

Aedan goes pale.

“Don’t be slow Quirinnus,” Cassious answers bland. “He is old.”

“I like him. Although not young he is still stunning.” Quirinnus says and to Aedan’s horror all the other senators start taking notice of him, the boys and girls in their laps no longer holding their undivided attention.

Aedan waits by the door hoping to Cassious to save him just one last time.

“Aedan,” Cassious calls, “Come here.”

Aedan just closes his eyes, he has been so, so naïve, he wants to laugh at his stupidity. He can’t offer Cassious anything now in exchange of protection; he already gave everything he had.

Aedan goes to him.

***

Aedan is sore when he goes back to his room. He is tired and shamed to a degree but thankful nonetheless. Cassious made a show out of him in that awful party of his, but he didn’t let any of the other Senators close enough to even touch him. It was only Cassious using him as he saw fit, with little preparation and rough treatment.

He was splayed, nude, and fucked through the night by the master on the house only. Still Aedan feels shame, having another man inside him has never been pleasant, not even after all this years and never to his pride –his tribe, his mother and father, would have balked at seeing their son being sullied by a roman man in front of many other roman men to such an extent, just for the joy of it.

But at least, thanks the stars, he didn’t end up the night, in the same state as Madden, who could barely stand after the senators were done with him. Aedan had seen it by the end of the night in Madden’s glassy eyes, in his broken essence, in his bloodied thighs and bruised body. He had seen how the boy had finally understood what it meant to be a slave, even worse than that, he had understood what it meant to be a pretty slave, and what happened to that kind of particular slaves. There had been twelve senators plus Cassious in the party, and as far as Aedan had managed to see, the boy had been shared between the twelve of them, not even one had allowed the boy’s body a minute of rest.

Aedan feels sorry for Madden, but there is little he can do for the boy.

Aedan reaches his little room after limping a while, he goes straight to his rumpled cot and closes his eyes and tries to sleep again.

It seems to barely pass minutes when someone knocks on his door again.

It’s still dark outside.

Aedan gets up and answers the door.

Calliope, one of the girls who attended the party today alongside him is right there, and smiles sympathetic at him. “I’m sorry but the master has requested you again,”

Aedan just looks down his bare feet and nods. He can’t stand this woman knowing what Cassious will be doing with him all over again; even though she was there in the party, even though she already knows.

Aedan is not a woman and yet, this girl knows, he is obliged to behave as if he were by Cassious demands.

“Well, you should go then,” The girl says and then leaves just as quickly as she arrived.

Aedan has never been much for words, he doesn’t know what to say half of the time, so yes just assents again.

Cassious room is luxurious. The bed is enormous and when Aedan enters, the master is already naked and waiting on it. “Took you long enough,”

Aedan doesn’t answers anything.

Is not that Cassious is ugly, far from it actually, he has heard some of the servant girls saying, how handsome he is, and how unlucky it is the master of the house always only seems to prefer boys over them. He has black hair and silver eyes and a solid body, with clean white skin. Cassious is popular with women, but he doesn’t prefer them. Cassious late deceased wife had little patience for Cassious sensibilities though; she had many lovers before she died giving birth to Cassious only heir.

Aedan still wonders if the child is really blood related to his master.

“You would do well in oiling yourself,” Cassious says detachedly. “I plan on using you until I am well and truly satisfied. So you use well this chance because there will be no more.”

Aedan drops his clothes and looks for the oil.

And his pride hates it, and he should hate it but in the end, his body and some deep part of him –that has always being there, doesn’t really hate it.

Not as much as he should anyway.

Aedan wants it.

As Cassious spreads him wide and thrusts inside him with little caution, as Cassious marks him with his teeth and touches him to bring him pleasure –pleasure denied to him in the party to make a statement of power.

Aedan admits to his biggest shame of all.

He loved the roman once.

He did.

Maybe since the very beginning when Cassious showed him kindness, such a rare thing in their worlds, eleven years ago after being taken away from his home.

He had been a scared child gifted to the son of a powerful roman figure head as a companion. And Cassious had treated him as a friend, like a human, he had brought him gifts and sweets and even when Cassious had demanded of him sexual activities much later, it had been kind.

Cassious had treated him with care.

_Cassious had maybe…_

Aedan cries out as Cassious makes them change positions, and goes deeper inside. He is trembling from all of it, Cassious doesn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon and Aedan is reaching quickly orgasm.

_Loved him once as well._

They spend the rest of the night that way.

***

By morning Aedan will be a free man with rights to land, by a law approved by twelve senators who attended Cassious home just the night before, a law that will last very little but that will grant Aedan his remaining years a life with dignity.

Aedan will be granted a little parcel –in property- of Cassious farm. He will never marry.


End file.
